This Is an Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) application from investigators at the University of Kansas (KU). Over the past five years the KU team has developed the infrastructure needed to host an ADCC. Longitudinally characterized Alzheimer's disease (AD) and age-matched control cohorts have been established and these cohorts have supported numerous research projects. Our research cohorts have been characterized neuropsychologically per Uniform Data Set (UDS) guidelines and neuroimaged at a research-dedicated neuroimaging Center. Every step has been planned in conjunction with expert statistical support and database management input. Carefully orchestrated outreach to the lay population and local healthcare professionals has facilitated subject recruitment, retention, and raised awareness of our AD research program throughout the Kansas City (KC) metro area, the 29th largest metro area in the USA. The KU ADCC consists of the five NIA-mandated ADCC cores, a Neuroimaging Core, and a Mitochondrial Genomics and Metabolism Core. This infrastructure helps us pursue our principal aim of effectively and comprehensively supporting AD and AD-related research at KU. To this end KU ADCC services have already invigorated KU's AD research portfolio and we currently maintain a diverse portfolio of supported research projects. A second aim of the KU ADCC is to provide advanced services that enable and facilitate ground-breaking AD, AD-related, and brain aging metabolism research. Our expertise and the highly integrated, Inter-disciplinary services we provide will help the AD research field define how fitness, metabolism, and mitochondria independently and collectively influence progression and outcome in AD. We are confident that incorporating our expertise within the ADC system will prove both practical and valuable, strengthen the existing ADC system, and advance the AD research field.